The present invention relates to client application connectivity. More particularly, the present invention relates to an abstracted authenticated client connectivity application programming interface (API).
Client applications may communicate with remote server applications. The client applications and remote server applications may be executed by client computing devices and server computing devices, respectively. Client applications may request services provided by the remote server applications, and the remote server applications may provide the requested services to the requesting client applications. As such, client applications may be configured to utilize functionality located on remote servers without having to be programmed to provide all of the functionality utilized by the respective client applications.